Hidden Scene: Wizard vs Asteroid
by shyesplease
Summary: Takes place later that day. Justin's feeling glum about everything, and Alex finds out why. Like a more recent campfire scene type scene? JALEX R&R! ONE-SHOT! Spoilers for the episode: "Wizard vs Asteroid".


Walking down the hallway, Alex planned to make a direct beeline to her bedroom for a well deserved nap, because seriously, she just saved the world, for the second time. It'd tire out anyone, let alone Alex Russo. However, as Alex passed by Justin's room, she felt herself gravitating to it instead-and jeeze, she goes into space and now she starts thinking about gravitivity or whatever it's called. She really does need that nap; to sleep off the uncoolness or else she'll be no better than Justin.

She stops at the doorway, watching her older brother unpack his bag that he had packed earlier for their departure. But since she totally saved the world again, which, _okay_, Justin and Max kinda helped too, seeking refuge to the wizard world wasn't necessary, at least, not today anyway.

She watched as he delicately took out one item at a time, carefully placing everything back to where it belonged in the nerd chamber of his. It was then, did the nerd king, himself, finally realize her presence.

"Hey," He greeted awkwardly, his eyes only watching her for a few mere seconds, before returning to his previous action. "What are you doing here?" He asked, taking out one of his Captain Jim Bob dude collectible boxes and placing it on a shelf nearby, a little forcibly, Alex noted, however.

"No reason," Alex admitted, and really, she didn't have a single clue as to why she was here, instead of sleeping in the nice, warm, cozy bed of hers. All she knew was that she felt like she needed to be here.

Justin hummed a reply, his back towards her as he continued unpacking. Alex took it as an invitation to walk further into his room. She plopped down on his bed with a small bounce, causing the springs to squeak slightly.

She could almost hear his jaw lock, even though his face was not in view, and she couldn't help but grin, just knowing how easy he was to torture.

He was currently scanning his room, in search for a proper place to put one of his dolls. Alex huffed in boredom, eyes then immediately meeting with his opened bag. _Maybe_ there could be something in there worth stealing and harboring in her "Justin's Things Box".

She stuck her hands in, throwing aside the useless things, when her eyes landed on a wooden frame. She latched onto it and pulled it out of the bag. It was a picture frame…with a picture of her and Justin.

"What are you doing?" Justin panicky exclaimed, quickly snatching the picture from her hands. Alex looked up at her brother in alarm. His own eyes were wide in fear and he was fidgeting in place as he nervously held onto the frame.

"Why did you pack that picture of us?" Alex questioned slowly after many, _very_ awkward moments.

The photo was of him and her, sitting at a table. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were smiling softly. What she can remember of that moment was that they were having a staring contest with each other. They were trying to get the other to blink and they ended up in the positioned photographed. Their mother, of course, always quick with a camera and a sucker for "cute family moments", swiftly took the picture.

Alex never saw the picture before, assuming that if was just another photo of the thousands captured, but never developed to put into the dozens of photo albums their mother kept buying, but never actually used.

"It's…It's just my favorite picture of us, okay?" He stammered, quickly avoiding eye-contact as he placed the picture in his bedside table's drawer. Alex wanted to mention that he didn't seem to have pictures of anyone else in his bag, but decided against it, since Justin seemed to already be too tense for his own good at the moment.

Wordlessly, Justin put the last of the items from his bag away as Alex watched silently.

"So…" Alex said, interrupting the silence as Justin put his bag away in his closet. "I saved the world again today," She smirked, trying to ease all the tension in the room. "Well, I guess we all did," She then added, trying to make Justin feel a little better after he remained quiet.

"No, you were right the first time," Justin lightly commented. He dejectedly sat down next to her on the bed, eyes staring straight ahead, looking at the stupid science and doll posters that were hung up.

"Hey," Alex said lightly, nudging Justin in the side with her elbow. "We were all there. We all helped. You're a hero too, Mr. Russo. And, hey, maybe now they'll let you back into the competition," Alex said, trying to brighten her brother's mood in the slightest.

He rolled his eyes, softly snorting sarcastically. "I'm no hero…"

"Justin!" Alex hollered. It was one thing for her to degrade Justin, because that was sorta her thing, but to have Justin do it to himself, pained Alex deeply. She only teased him out of jealously. For her, he had no reason to think these things of himself because he was simply extraordinary.

"You went up into space, you got on that asteroid, and you helped blow it up!" Alex exclaimed. "You-"

"I also almost crashed us into the asteroid, I got my foot stuck in a hole, and I ultimately almost got myself and you guys blown up!" He yelled back. He roughly sighed and combed his fingers through his hair aggressively. "And gosh, Alex! You did everything right. You put in the right code for the missile and you managed to get me out of the hole…It was all you, Alex. You were the hero, once again!"

"Why does it bother you so much that I'm doing things right now? You used to always complain that I screwed up too much, but now that I'm not, you still have to yell at me. First, at the Wizard of the Year Award ceremony, and now this! What is with you?" Alex questioned feverishly. She felt like she couldn't win with him.

Justin swallowed nervously, tears beginning to brim his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Alex, I am. I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you recently, but I _am_ happy that you're saving the world, I just hate that it seems to always be at my expense. First, you have to help me with the Angels of Darkness, and even worse, today, you had to rip me out of a hole…!" Justin then paused, letting the anger slowly diffuse within him before he continued. "And maybe part of me is scared of you finally working out your problems on your own…" He shyly stated.

"Why? Because I might win the wizard competition?" Alex asked, observing her brother curiously.

"No," He croaked. He finally turned his head to face her, and just then, a tear fell from his right eye. "I'm scared that I'll lose you, scared that you won't need me anymore and eventually forget about me," He softly admitted, then diverted his gaze.

"Justin," She said softly. She wrapped her arms around the crook of his arm. "I could never forget you, and trust me, I'll always need you."

A few pregnant pauses passed as they sat together contently.

Alex bit her lip as she thought about her own fear; the one she felt was practically riding next to her on the space shuttle.

"I was scared today," She confessed. And it seemed only fair that she put herself out on the line, after he did. Plus, she was seriously getting a vibe from Justin that she hadn't felt since the night in Puerto Rico, during their little campfire, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let that go just yet.

"About the asteroid? Because I think everyone was scared about that, Alex…"

"No, well, partially I guess, but…" She started, "…I was scared of losing you today…That's why I couldn't leave you stranded on the asteroid, Justin…I'd rather die with you than have to live without you…I'm lost without you. It felt like Puerto Rico all over again…" She said, trailing off as she started to sob. Memories of Justin getting picked up by the tornado, to the pained expression on his face earlier today when they all thought they were goners.

"Shhh," Justin calmly said in her ear as he engulfed her in a hug. "It all worked out. You saved me, I'm here. Everything is fine," Justin told her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything is fine," He repeated, almost as if he had to reassure himself as well.

Eventually, Alex's cries subsided and her breathing evened out. She lifted her head to look at Justin, trying to convey with her eyes how grateful she was for his comfort. She then tiredly rested her forehead on his, but after a moment started to giggle.

"What?" Justin questioned, his lips curving into a smile at the sound of her laugh.

"I was just thinking that this must look like your photo," She told him. At the mention of the photo, which was currently being hidden two feet away, Justin's face flushed. "Why is it your favorite though? I mean, it has to be pretty special to be the only picture to pack…"

Justin looked deep into Alex's eyes, fighting with himself internally, no doubt, about what to say. Finally, he opened his mouth to respond. "Because…because it looks like we're so close to doing this," He said, and before Alex could even question what 'this' was, Justin's lips were on hers.

Alex couldn't move. Justin was _kissing_ her. And it's not like Alex has never thought about kissing Justin. For what she confessed earlier, someone would have to be stupid not to get what she was really saying. If they didn't get it, maybe they should have read in-between the lines a bit, since that works sometimes. But, yeah, Alex kinda didn't have normal, brotherly feelings for Justin, and apparently he didn't have normal, sisterly feelings for her. She just wishes she could get out of shock mode to do something.

After that thought, Justin backed away, eyes wide. He started speaking miles a minute, apologizing endlessly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Alex. I-I thought you felt the same, since I said I was afraid of losing you, and you said you were afraid of losing me-"

And that was when Alex cut him off with a kiss. And wow, she's kinda always wanted to do that. And considering how much Justin liked to talk, she might have found the perfect method to shut him up quite efficiently.

They continue to kiss as the minutes went by. They eventually reclined back into a recumbent position on Justin's bed, but, nevertheless, they were still kissing. And once they've ran out of breath to carry on, they disconnected at the mouth, but nestled closer together in a tighter embrace.

Alex sighed contently as she rested her head on Justin's chest.

This must have been the most kick-ass day yet. She saved the world (for the second time), she didn't die (which was always a bonus), she got the man (if you really want to go as far as calling Justin a man), and she even got her nap (which, yay, because, _hello_, tried).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright…so, this is just something that popped in my head after watching "Wizards vs Asteroids". I actually genuinely liked the episode, especially compared to the couple before them ("Beast Tamer" & "Wizard of the Year"). The science was off on things with the asteroid, which of course I pointed out the whole episode, because I'm a nerd like that, but it was still pretty funny to me. So, how did you like the one-shot? How did you like the episode? Let me know! :)


End file.
